landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Awards won by The Land Before Time
This is a list of awards and nominations received by ''The Land Before Time'' film and TV series. The Land Before Time is a popular children's cartoon film/TV series and billion dollar franchise, which began with the original theatrical The Land Before Time movie (1988), and followed with a string of currently twelve direct-to-video or DVD sequels, beginning in the mid-90's. The television series was released in early 2007. The films have been nominated for three Young Artist Awards, two Saturn awards, six Annie awards, twelve DVD Exclusive awards, and one Golden Reel award. Of these, the series has received three wins. However, the film series has received no nominations from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses to present, and the television series has yet to receive any nominations. Awards for The Land Before Time film series Young Artist Awards *'Nominated', 1989, Best Family Animation or Fantasy Motion Picture (The Land Before Time) (Lost to Beetle Juice)Young Artist Awards Ceremony of 1989, at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Won', 2002, Outstanding Young Voice-Over (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, and The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze; voice actress Aria Noelle Curzon)Young Artist Awards Ceremony of 2002, at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Won', 2003, Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water; voice actor Thomas Dekker)Young Artist Awards Ceremony of 2003, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. won a Young Artist Award in 2003, for voicing the lead character Littlefoot in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water.]] Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA *'Nominated', 1990, Saturn Award for Best Fantasy Film (The Land Before Time) (Lost to Who Framed Roger Rabbit)Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, USA Ceremony of 1990, at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 1996, Saturn Award for Best Genre Video Release (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) (Lost to V: The Final Battle)Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films, USA Ceremony, at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. Annie Awards *'Nominated', 1995, Best Animated Video Production (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) (Lost to The Gate to the Mind's Eye)Annie Awards Ceremony of 1995, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Won', 1996, Best Home Video Production (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving)Annie Awards Ceremony of 1996, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 1997, Best Individual Achievement: Music in a Feature/Home Video Production (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists; songwriter Leslie Bricusse) (Lost to Cats Don't Dance; songwriter Randy Newman)Annie Awards Ceremony of 1997, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 1997, Best Home Video Production (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) (Lost to Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *'Nominated', 1999, Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Home Video Production (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) (Lost to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)Annie Awards Ceremony of 1999, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 2003, Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Home Video Production (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water) (Lost to Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun)Annie Awards Ceremony of 2003, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. DVD Exclusive Awards *'Nominated', 2001 (1), Best Animated Video Premiere (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire; producer Charles Grosvenor) (Lost to Joseph: King of Dreams; executive producers Penny Finkelman Cox, Steve Jickner, and Jeffrey Katzenberg, and producer Ken Tsumura)First DVD Exclusive Awards Ceremony of 2001, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 2001 (1), Best Animated Character Performance (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire voice actor Thomas Dekker and supervising animator Zeon Davush, for character Littlefoot) *'Nominated', 2001 (1), Best Animated Character Performance (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire voice actor Michael York and supervising animator Zeon Davush, for character Pterano) *'Nominated', 2001 (2), Best Animated Video Premiere Movie (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze; Charles Grosvenor) (Lost to Barbie in the Nutcracker; Jesyca C. Durchin and Jennifer Twiner McCarron)Second DVD Exclusive Awards Ceremony of 2001, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 2001 (2), Best Animated Character Performance (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze; voice actor Robert Guillaume, overseas supervising director Zeon Davush, and animation director overseas studio Bunis Yang) (Lost to Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure; voice actor Scott Wolf and supervising animator Andrew Collins) *'Nominated', 2003, Best Original Song (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water; song "No One Has to Be Alone" end credits version; singer Donny Osmond and writers Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom) (Lost to The Hunchback of Notre Dame II; song "I'm Gonna Love You"; Jennifer Love-Hewitt and Chris Canute)First DVD Exclusive Awards Ceremony of 2003, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 2003, Best Original Song (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water; song "Imaginary Friend"; singers Aria Noelle Curzon, Jeff Bennett, Thomas Dekker, and Anndi McAfee, and writers Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom) (Lost to The Hunchback of Notre Dame II; song "I'm Gonna Love You"; Jennifer Love-Hewitt and Chris Canute) *'Nominated', 2003, Best Original Score (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water; composer Michael Tavera) (Lost to Barbie as Rapunzel; composer Jeff Roth) *'Nominated', 2003, Best Animated DVD Premiere Movie (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water; Charles Grosvenor) (Lost to The Hunchback of Notre Dame II; Hiroshi Saotome and Chris Henderson) *'Nominated', 2003, Best Animated Character Performance (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water; voice actor Kenneth Mars and character animation artist Bunis Yang, for character Grandpa Longneck) (Lost to Barbie as Rapunzel; voice actress Anjelica Huston, animation directors Gino Nichele and Sebastian Brodin, and character designers Jean Gillmore and Sean Newton, for character Gothel) *'Nominated', 2003, Best Original Song in a DVD Premiere Movie (The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration; song "Bestest Friends", end credit version; singer Olivia Newton-John and writers Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom) (Lost to Run Ronnie, Run; song "The Golden Rule Song"; Jack Black, David Cross, Bob Odenkirk, Scott Aukerman, BJ Porter, Brian Posehn, and Eban Schletter)Second DVD Exclusive Awards Ceremony of 2003, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. *'Nominated', 2002, Best Animated DVD Premiere Movie (The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration; Charles Grosvenor) (Lost to 101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure; Carolyn Bates and Leslie Hough) Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA *'Nominated', 2002, Best Sound Editing in Television - Music, Movies and Specials (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze; music editor Gregory Cathcart) (Lost to Ruby's Bucket of Blood; music editor David Bondelvitch)Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA Ceremony of 2002, at The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 1st, 2008. References Category:Lists